Night Spider on Vacation
by NightSpider1999
Summary: It's been a few days since the team has defeated a certain foe, who is still at large, and Night Spider takes his team to a secluded forest for a vacation. Antics will ensue.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, where are the guys?" Katelyn (the Kat) asked closing the car door. "Weren't they right behind us in their car?"

"They got stopped by a couple of red lights." Hannah (Incarseron) stated, pulling her bag out of the car's trunk.

"C'mon let's just wait for 'em by the water!" Jessie (Jester) exclaimed, holding a towel and her favorite umbrella.

"Shouldn't we set up our tents first?" Claire questioned.

"Eh," Jessie shrugged as she began walking down the path through the woods. "It's still pretty early! We've got time."

"Makes sense. I think..." Carrie (Mystic) replied. She waved her hand and the bags floated from the open trunk and hovered in the air around her.

"HEY!" exclaimed Claire. "No powers! This week is a 'no-powers-vacation-week.'" She proceeded to pluck one of the bags from the air.

"Ugh!" Jessie moaned. "All this talkin' and no swimming is startin' to bore me, I'm headin' for the wat-uh." She continued her walking, ignoring the protests from the others. FInally they all conceded and followed Jessie down the path. After an hour of walking they finally arrived at a small beach that connected the forest to the lake.

"This water actually looks really nice." Carrie said as she put her towel down and laid down on it. The other girls followed suit.

"HEY!" they heard someone shout. They turned to see Robbie, (the Scarlett Glider), standing at the edge of the forest. "GUYS! I FOUND THE GIRLS!" He waved down to the girls as the other guys arrived, Daniel(Night Spider), Ryan (Rhino), and Robin (Telekid). The girls blushed as they saw that the guys were all in their swim suits. Hannah nealy cried out when she saw how adorable her younger brother looked. The girls couldn't help but stare as the guys walked down the beach towards them.

"Hope we didn't keep you guys waiting to long." Daniel sheepishly said as he tried to avoid looking at Jessie's swim suit.

"Not at all, sweetheart." She winked at him, causing him to blush.

"W-well I'm going to head into the water n-now." he stuttered. After setting down his towel, he ran for the water, shooting a web-line out to a nearby tree and using it to swing into the water.

The other guys followed suit except for Robin, who stood there looking at his sister for a moment.

"Hey, sis?" He said quietly.

"Yeah, little brother?" she responded.

"Um... could you help me swim...? ...Please?" He practically mumbled as he gripped onto his swim tube a little tighter.

"Sure thing little brother." Hannah stood up and walked with Robin to the water.

"Awww..." The girls cooed as they watched. Jessie took that moment to move her towel next to Daniel's.

Claire got up after a minute and started for the water herself. She stopped when she realized she was the only one and turned to the remaining girls. "Hey, aren't any of you coming into the water?"

"Sorry Claire, cats don't like water." Katelyn responded as she stretched.

"I burn too easily." Carrie stated.

"And I don't want to miss the show." Jessie giggled. as she watched the guys messing around in the water. Claire glared at her.

"That's my brother over there." She exclaimed. "Besides, aren't you dating Daniel?"

"Hon," Jessie said casually. "Who do ya' think I'm starin' at right now?" Claire sighed as she continued her walk to the water.

She saw Daniel and Ryan were 'fighting' in the water, while Robbie was trying to stand on the surf board he had brought and failing. She noticed out of the corner of her eye Hannah trying to teach Robin how to swim. Claire sighed at the coolness of the water and just allowed herself to float.

It went on like this for awhile, before Daniel got out of the water and laid down on his towel.

"Tired?" Jessie asked, turning onto her side to face him.

"That guy is exhausting to fight..." he mumbled. "Even when it's fake fighting..." He turned his head to face Jessie, but saw her swim suit and quickly turned away, trying to hold down the blush forming on his face.

"Y'know Daniel," Jessie said while scooting closer to him. "We are dating, so if you want to look at me in my swim suit it's fine." She placed her hand on Daniel's face and gently turned it to face her. She found herself staring into his eyes as she slowly closed the distance between their lips.

"OH my gosh!" Kate suddenly shouted, startling Jessie and Daniel. "Everyone! We forgot Sunscreen!" She shouted as she pulled out a few bottles of it. The others quickly came over. Claire was the first there and took a bottle, turning to her brother.

"Lay down," She told him. "I'll put it on you, okay?" He nodded and laid down on his towel. Hannah was next as she began to explain it to Robin.

"Hold still for me okay?"

"But sis," He stopped her. "What's it for?"

"It keeps you from getting sun-burnt." She said as she began applying it to her little brother. Robbie was taking awhile to get to them as he was trying to surf over. Kate turned to Daniel as she shook the second-to-last bottle.

"Here, I'll put some of it on for you." She began to walk over when she was stopped by Jessie, who grabbed the bottle from her.

"Sorry hon," She said. "But if anyone's gonna apply sunscreen for him, it's gonna be me."

"What? What does it matter? He needs sunscreen doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but as his girlfriend, that job goes to me." She walked over to Daniel who was daydreaming. "Here ya' go sweetie." She said to him as she squirted some onto her hands and began to rub the screen onto his back. Kate sighed as Robbie finally came over.

"Here, Robbie, let me do your back for you, okay?" Kate asked.

"Hm? Alright." Robbie replied, shrugging.

"Okay, that's everywhere." Hannah said as she finished applying the lotion to Robin. "C'mon, I think you've almost got the hang of swimming." Robin grabbed her hand and pulled her with him into the water.

"Alrighty Daniel, that's everythin'." Jessie exclaimed. "Ok, time for the front!"

"Hey, don't you want me to do you?" Daniel asked.

"Huh?" Jessie squeeked. Daniel held up the bottle up and shook it. "Oh, yeah, yes please." She laid down as Daniel squirted the sun-screen into his hands.

A few minutes later and everyone was done, and headed back to where they were. Daniel laid down on his towel, and closed his eyes. Jessie went back onto her side as she watched him.

"Yo Claire!" Ryan called out. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna look for a good spot to set up the tents quick and mark it." Claire nodded as she floated there. Ryan walked off into the woods. An hour later, he found a good clearing. He placed a large stake in the ground, and began to walk back.

He stopped when he heard a rustling in the nearby bushes. He stood there, his fists raised, ready to strike, while his feet were planted firmly in the ground. He waited. The rustling happened again, behind him this time. He turned quickly, only to find the rustling to be beside him. He turned, striking the ground, barely mising the rabbit that was at his feet. He sighed as he removed his hand from the small hole he made. The rabbit running off into the forest.

He arrived back at the beach to find Jessie laying really close to Daniel. So close, in fact, that their noses were touching. He let them be, as he ran towards the web Daniel had fired earlier. As he ran he grabbed it and used his momentum to send himself far out into the water. Creating a huge splash as he landed.

"AGH!" Daniel sat up suddenly at the sound of Ryan splashing as hard as he did. He looked around for a moment before realizing what had woken him, and sighed in relief. He felt something holding his arm. He turned to see Jessie laying down next to him, her hand on his shoulder, and one eye slightly open.

"Hon..." She mumbled.

"Uh, yeah?" Daniel responded. "Do you need a drink or something?"

"Shut up, and lay down with me..." Jessie pulled Daniel to his back as she laid herself on top of him.

"J-J-Jessie!" He exclaimed. "Y-y-you can't- I mean- get off- we shouldn't-" Jessie silenced him with a single kiss to his lips.

"Now shut up..." She mumbled.

"Yes, dear." He muttered.

Carrie rolled her eyes as she waved her hands, making a gallon of water float over the two's heads, and dropped it onto them.

"Knock it off you two." She shouted at them. Daniel stood up very quickly at that, his eyes wide open. Jessie glared daggers at Carrie, who was now smirking.

"Why you little-!" Jessie began running after Carrie, who was running away from her. Daniel just sat down on his towel, exasperated.

A few more hours passed, and the sun began to set, so the group decided to move towards the site that Ryan had found earlier and set up their tents.

"So how many tents do we have?" asked Daniel, who was holding hands with a somewhat tired Jessie.

"We have four large tents." Claire began. "And one small tent."

"So some of us will have to sleep with someone else?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Claire responded. "So, who wants to sleep with who?"

"I'll sleep with my precious spider!" Jessie exclaimed quickly.

"Alright...?" Carrie said. "Who else then?"

"I'd like to sleep with my big sister..." Robin yawned. Hannah bent down and picked him up and hugged him.

"Same here actually." Ryan said, finishing the first tent.

"And since neither I, nor Carrie would like to sleep in the same tent as Robbie, we'll go ahead and sleep in the same tent." Carrie looked at her and nodded.

"Alright, that's all settled then." Claire clapped as the last tent was finished.

"Robbie, you and Ryan should go look for some fire wood while I set up the pit." Daniel instructed as he began collecting medium-sized rocks.

"Yes, sir." Ryan said as he grabbed a protesting Robbie and walked off. A few minutes later and Ryan and Robbie were bringing back an old dead tree. A very large old dead tree. Meanwhile Daniel had finished building the fire pit.

It then took the three of them a full minute to make a roaring fire.

"Whoo!" Robbie called out, high-fiving Ryan and Daniel. "Alright you guys," Robbie pulled out a bag of marshmallows. "Marshmallow time!" Everyone cheered as Claire took out nine pokers, and handed one to everybody. Time passed as they made s'mores and cooked their marshmellows. After a while, they began telling stories.

"-and so then, the two guys charge at me, and so I dive out of the way, and they both fall over the railing and into a giant vat of fudge." everyone laughed, as Ryan finished his story.

"Ugh, Robin, you have chocolate all over your face." Hannah moaned as she grabbed a napkin and tried to clean Robin's face, much to his dismay. "Alright, this guy needs to go to bed."

"But sis..." Robin groaned. "I'm not... tired..." he yawned as his speech got slower.

"Yeah, okay." Hannah picked Robin up and carried him to their tent. "Goodnight everyone."

"Night!" Everyone replied.

"Well, I should go to bed myself." Ryan said looking at his watch. "I want to get up early and see if I can't catch some fish." He began walking for his tent, when Claire got up and followed him.

"I would like to go fishing, It's been awhile." She said. One by one, the remaining campers went to sleep in their respective tents. Katelyn laid down in her sleeping bag. She turned to Carrie, also in her own sleeping bag.

"Hey Carrie..." Katelyn whispered.

"Yes Kate." She responded.

"Can I ask you something...?"

"You'll still ask even if I say no."

"Thanks. So, I keep trying to just be a good friend for Daniel, and do nice things, but Jessie keeps turning it into this whole thing where I'm trying to get with him or something."

"And your question is...?"

"Well, why does she do that?"

"She's probably just worried that you might try to get back together with him."

"But I'm not! I just want to be good friend..."

"Then maybe you should talk to her alone and explain that to her."

"That's a really smart idea, Carrie. You're really smart, thanks."

"Your welcome." The two of them turned their heads and closed their eyes.

Daniel laid down on top of his sleeping bag, his eyes wide open as his mind was filled with scientific thought. Beside him however, Jessie was having difficulty with getting to sleep.

"Hey Daniel..." Jessie whispered.

"Daniel..." Jessie said a little louder after a moment of no response.

"Hmm?" He mumbled.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Like you could use some sleep." He chuckled.

"I'm serious..." She said, slightly angrily.

"Hey, how long have we known each other?" He asked.

"Almost two years..." She mumbled.

"And how long have we been dating?"

"A little more than a year and a half..."

"And have I ever said that you looked anything but beautiful?"

"Well, there was that one time..."

"Oh, c'mon, we were in the sewers..."

"I know... I was teasing."

"I think that you are the most beautiful girl i have ever known."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, then you wouldn't mind if..." She slowly slipped out from her sleeping bag.

"If what?" Daniel turned to see her on top of her sleeping bag, clad only in her underwear.

"If this..." She closed the distance between them quickly.

 _THE NEXT MORNING_

Daniel woke up to the what sounded like someone tapping on the tent door flap.

"Hello?" He said as he unzipped the flap.

"AGH!" Katelyn cried out as she saw that Daniel was only in his boxers.

"Huh?" He looked down and cried out himself, zipping up the flap most of the way. "What, um, what was that you wanted?" He asked.

"It, uh, it started raining. And everyone wanted to know what we were going to do, so I said I'd ask you." She said.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Well, you're our leader and all, so..."

"Alright, let's just wait it out for right now, everyone just stay in their tents, and if it doesn't clear up in a couple hours, we'll see about leaving. That is my plan for now."

"Alright, maybe put some pants on please?" She asked as she walked off to the other tents to tell the others.

"So 'leader,' what are we gonna do to wait?" Jessie asked with a grin.

"I'm going to try and get more sleep." Daniel said, trying to keep eye contact with Jessie.

"Shame," She said. "'Cuz I'm feeling really cold, and I could use someone to warm me up?"

"Jessie, I need sleep." He firmly said.

"I know, I'm just saying that we could get some sleep togeth-uh."

"Fine, just please, get some rest." He laid down, scooting into his sleeping bag, as Jessie fist-bumped the air.

"Yay!" She squeeled as she slid into his sleeping bag on top of him. "Hey Daniel... Can I tell you somethin'?" she asked.

"Of course," he responded.

"I love you..." a blush came to her face. While Daniel was speechless for a moment.

"Can I tell you something?" Daniel asked after a minute.

"Y-yeah?" She replied.

"I love you too." He whispered in her ear. Just then, Daniel's phone rang. It took him a moment to find it, as he'd left it in his pants pocket. "Hello?" He said as he pressed the answer button. Jessie sighed in annoyance.

"Yo, dude, it's Da-" The voice coughed. "I mean, it's the slinger."

"Yeah? What is it?" Daniel said angrily.

"Well, I'm leading the side team on a mission right now," the Hood started. "And we've hit a problem..." an explosion went off in the background.

"A problem?" Daniel questioned.

"One of your enemies. Windmill, to be exact." Hood said hurriedly now.

"Seriously?" Daniel groaned. "Keep him moving, and don't let his blades build up speed. You should be fine with that. Bye."

"Bu-" Hood was interrupted by Daniel hanging up the phone and turning it off.

"Ready to sleep?" Jessie asked, pulling Daniel's hands to her stomach.

"Definetely." He responded, closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"OH MY GOD!" Robbie cried out as he looked inside of Daniel's tent. "This is amazing..." He chuckled as he snapped a photo with his phone.

"Hmm...?" Jessie muttered as she opened her eyes. "HUH!?" she gasped as her eyes fell on Robbie.

"Dude! Get out!" Daniel shouted angrily as he fired a web out, covering Robbie's eyes.

"AGH!" He screamed, falling backwards.

"C'mon," Daniel said as he scooted out from the sleeping bag. "Sounds like the rain's stopped, time to get dressed." A few minutes later the two emerged from the tent fully clothed. Robbie stood as he managed to tear off the web.

"Total overreaction." he said as he dropped it to the ground.

"Not really," Jessie said.

"How would you like it if we walked in on you and K'arra?" Daniel asked rhetorically.

"Well, actu-" Robbie started but was interrupted by a humming sound. "Well, speak of the devil!" everyone looked up to see a figure in a red suit of armor slowly fall to the ground next to Robbie. He put his arm around the figure's shoulder as they took off their helmet. "Hey babe, whatcha' doing here?" he asked.

"Hello, love," K'arra said, hugging Robbie. "I came when I heard of the unscheduled raining. I wanted to ensure you were okay." She pulled away from him as his hand touching her scaley face.

"Babe," He chuckled. "I'm fine."

"Right," She said stoicly. "Well, if you are all okay, then I shall be going." She began to put her helmet back on.

"Oh c'mon," Robbie stopped her. "How about you stay, and relax with us? It'll be fun." K'arra looked down.

"I don't know," she said. "I should be getting back to Manheim, Dan and the others might need me."

"Hey, I need you." Robbie looked into K'arra's slit eyes.

"But, um," she tried to think of an excuse. "I didn't bring any extra clothes?"

"Duh, you can borrow some of mine!" Robbie waved his hand. "Heck, it wouldn't be the first time you had to wear my clothes." He smirked, and if K'arra was capable of blushing, she would have.

"Well, I'd better get to making lunch." Daniel said walking away quickly.

"And I..." Jessie stumbled. "Need to make sure he doesn't over cook like last time!" She followed Daniel to where they had left the cooler.

"Love, you know I find it emberrassing when you discuss those things in front of others." K'arra moaned.

"Why?" Robbie questioned. "It's not like it's a rare occurence, heck, I just caught Daniel and Jessie before you showed up!"

"Really?" She gasped, her hand held over her mouth.

"Yup," He pulled out his phone and showed the picture he took. "Check it."

" _Ook tereak_!" She cried out. "Ugh, fine, I'll stay." She relented.

"Sweet!" Robbie put his phone away. "C'mon I'll show you where you'll be staying." He bowed as he grabbed K'arra's hand. Jessie watched Daniel as he put a grill over the fire pit, and placed some hamburgers on top of it.

"So," She said. "Do you think that the two of them have really...?"

"Well," Daniel looked at the label on a spice bottle before he shook some on each burger. "The delgions have a reptillian biology, but are still for the most part like us. So, it's not impossible for them." He held out his hand.

"Daniel," Jessie handed him a spatula. "That's not what I asked, and ya know it."

"Yeah..." Daniel flipped some of the patties over. "I just really don't want to think about them... ugh..." Daniel shivered with disgust.

"I'm gonna take 'at as a yes..." Jessie pulled out ten plates. "Alright, everyone! Lunch's ready!"

"Yay! Hanburgers!" Robin ran up to Jessie with a large smile on his face. "Can I have cheese on mine?" he asked.

"Sure you can little guy." Jessie said as she pulled out a block of cheese and a knife. "Here you go." She handed him a cheeseburger on a plate after cutting a slice of cheese off. She continued to hand the burgers out as the others came by.

"So, let me get this straight." K'arra said as she was handed a plate. "It is called a **ham-** burger, but it is made from beef, and not ham?"

"Yup, that's right." Lucas said as he sat down.

"So then why is it called a -EEP!" she squeeled.

"Sorry babe," Robbie smiled. "You know I love to pet your tail."

"And you also know that it's very sensitive!"

"Yeah, it is." He mumbled in resonse. K'arra sighed as she went to sit. "Oh, babe, c'mon, you know I'm just teasing..." Robbie followed her.

"Alright, everyone," Daniel exclaimed as he put his burger together. "Here's the plan: after we eat we are going to head down to the beach for a few 'team-building excersises,'"

"Ugh!" Robin groaned. "Do we have to?"

"After what recently happened... y'know, with 'Control,' I think we could use a few." Daniel looked down dejectedly. "Especially with how... easy it was for her to turn us on each other. Especially me..." Jessie placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder, and he picked up his head and smiled at her. "But, afterward, we are going to take a break and relax for the rest of the day. And then tomorrow, I've got a surprise for you all. How does that sound?" Everyone murmurred their approval, except for Robbie, who stood up and stepped in front of Daniel.

"Hold on a second," he said. "How about we make this... 'interesting'?"

"How are we gonna do that?" Lucas asked through a mouthful of food.

"Simple. We take these 'excersises', and turn them into a little competition!" He raised his hands up, expecting applause.

"That defeats the whole purpose of them!" Daniel called out. "So how about no."

"I think it sounds fun!" Robin yelled. "We could have prizes for the winner! We could even split up into teams!"

"No, Robin, we aren't doing that." Daniel said.

"C'mon," Jessie said smiling. "Why don't we? It could be fun?" One by one, the others said that they wanted to do it as well.

"Fine." Daniel relented. "So, Robbie, how will we decide who's on whose team, hmm?"

"How about we go by..." Robbie stopped for a moment to think. "We could either do it by pairs, or, boys against girls."

"How about we vote on it?" Lucas said.

"Sounds fair." Claire said. And so they put it to a vote, and it was decided that they would split into two teams, boys vs girls.

"So, Daniel," Hannah said. "What was the first activity you had for us?"

"Well, the first activity I had planned was volleyball. Then a kind of trust excersise that's like jet-skiing. And then a-"

"Swim-suit contest!" Jessie shouted.

"Excuse me?" Claire gasped.

"Ya' heard me! A swim-suit contest!"

"How would we even go about doing that?" Robbie asked, very interested.

"Simple!" Jessie clapped. "Two of us act as judges, one from each side. Then, three from each side will act as the models, while the remaining two have to put together a small runway. Easy, peasy!"

"I don't know about that," Hannah said.

"Well," Daniel said. "How about we just do the other two for now, and we'll decide on it later, alright?" And so, after they all finished their burgers, they changed into their swim suits, while K'arra borrowed an extra pair from Claire.

Afterwards, they left for the beach, taking their towels with them. Once they arrived, Lucas planted two metal poles into the sand, a fair distance from each other. Then Daniel used his webs to create a perfect orb web between the two poles.

"So, Robin and Claire will act as judges for this game." Robbie said. "And how about we do... best of five, yeah?"

"How come I don't get to play?" Robin whined.

"Because, Daniel and Lucas are really strong." Hannah knelt down to look Robin in the eyes. "They all are, and if you played, then you might get hurt, so you are going to help Claire make sure that no one cheats, okay?"

"Alright, sis'." Robin sighed.

"So, we are gonna do best of eleven." Daniel explained. "Girls get the ball first." As he said this, Lucas gave the volleyball to Katie. "And remember, no powers!" After everyone got into position, Claire and Robin were standing several feet away, Daniel asked: "Everyone ready?" they all nodded in response. "So, one... two... THREE!"

An hour passed as they passed the ball back and forth. In that time, the two teams tied for five points each.

"Alright everyone!" Jessie exclaimed. "'Dis is it! Last round, and you boys are goin' down."

"Fat chance!" Robbie exclaimed. "Daniel. You know those maneuver things you and Luke are always coming up with?"

"Yeah..." Daniel nodded.

"I actually think one might fit here, with a tweak, of course."

"Well?" Luke asked. "What is it?"

"Maneuver Q-seven!" Robbie smirked.

"Of course! The bomb removal!" Daniel said. "But instead of throwing up-"

"-I spike it down!" Lukas finished. "Let's do this!" The three of them high-fived as they got back into position. "We're ready." He called out.

Carrie hit the ball to the other side, Daniel managed to jump up and hit it back.

"Daniel! No powers!" Claire shouted from the sidelines.

"Not a power!" Daniel quickly replied. "Just a natural skill."

"Ugh..." She groaned.

The ball made it past K'arra's head but was caught by her tail, where it was passed on to Jessie.

"Now?" Robbie glanced to Daniel.

"Wait..." He responded. The ball headed for Robbie's stomach. "NOW!" Robbie kicked the ball to Daniel, who used his foot to launch the ball high into the air. Lukas Jumped up as high as he could, and as he reached the ball, he punched it as hard as he could, creating a small shockwave as his fist connected, forcing the ball hurtling to the ground.

Carrie waved her right hand and the three girls were surrounded by glowing shells. Everyone watched as the ball came closer and closer to the ground. Time came to a stop at one specific moment. No one could believe their eyes as they saw the ball tear a hole through the upper rim of the web-net. The ball then created a hole in the sand, nearly three feet deep.

"AGH!" "NO!" cried the boys as they realized what happened.

"YES!" "WHOO!" Exclaimed the girls as their minds registered.

"The girls win 'round one'" Claire screamed as she ran and hugged the other girls.

"Great job sis'!" Robin shouted as he ran up to his sister and hugged her.

"Alright, alright..." Robbie shushed everyone. "Yes, you girls won. Let's just move on to the next round already."

"Yeah, what was it again?" Carrie asked.

"Uh..." Robbie paaused. "Daniel?"

"I came up with a form of jet-skiing." Daniel explained. "Essentially, we'd have one of our flying teammates pull around a non-flying teammember,"

"That doesn't sound too bad." Claire Interrupted.

"With the flying teammate blindfolded." Daniel continued.

"Oh." Claire said.

"Well," Robbie cleared his throat. "Let's get to it!"


End file.
